Cracks in the Ice
by matsumura natsumi
Summary: An ice maiden named Rei appears and reveals to Yukina that Hiei is her brother. What will happen to their relationship. I wrote this because I was tired of all the sappy/happy scenarios where Hiei tells Yukina he's her brother. Like that'll ever happen.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Hello! I didn't want to have to worry about what my first story would be or have to pick just one, sooooooooooooooo I'm posting 3 at once! I hope you like them and if you don't, I don't care. Please read and feel free to give _**constructive**_ criticism. Don't just say "You suck!" I wanna know how and why so I can get better. Check out some of my other stories. Enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, come on. There's no way Nakamoto could take down Kawasaki in the finals," said one of four boys walking down the sidewalk. His hair was slicked back into what he called "battle mode" and dared the taller boy next to him to contradict him.

"Nuts to you, Urameshi. You forgettin' that Nakamoto won in the Kyoto tournament and placed second in Internationals? Not to mention that in his last match, he took down Moriyama in one punch!" retorted Kuwabara.

Four years agter Yusuke Urameshi's return from the Makai, a second tournament was held and a new king was appointed. And, while able to prevent Yomi or his son, Shura, from winning, the new king encouraged the consumption of humans. With renewed spirits, demons once again preyed on human flesh, driving Reikai to re-erect the barrier. The majority of demons could no longer threaten humanity, but several more powerful and malicious youkai had been able to cross over before the barrier had risen. Unable to hire Urameshi back as a spirit detective, Koenma created the Human-world Task Force, comprised of Yusuke Urameshi, Kazuma Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei to take on the ever mounting cases.

"C'mon, Kuwabara. Have you seen Kawasaki? He's a friggin' giant!"

"Size don't matter in a battle, idiot."

"Well 500 yen says Kawasaki beats Nakamoto at Tokyo dome."

"You're on, Urameshi!"

"If you idiots aren't going to have a real conversation," Hiei broke in, "then I'm leaving." He disappeared in a blur of motion before anyone could reply.

Yusuke stared after him and asked, "What's his problem?"

Kurama chuckled, "I guess he didn't find the conversation stimulating enough. By the way, I heard there's a little one on the way."

"Wha... Oh right. Yeah, and the pregnancy thing is killing me."

"How so?"

"It's Keiko and her damn hormones. It's like she's gone mental."

Kurama stopped and turned to his right, facing east. His eyes narrowed, scanning the horizon. "Do you feel that?"

"Yeah," Kuwabara replied, "and it don't feel too friendly neither."

Yusuke's sixth sense had never developed. Annoyed, he asked, "Ya think you could keep me in the loop?"

"Demons," Kurama answered.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" a young woman screamed in the distance.

"Let's go! Yusuke shouted, and the three of them set off at a run. "Kurama, how far?"

"About 5 kilometers."

"That's where the park is, dammit!" Yusuke sped up and Kurama with him.

"Hey! Slow down, Urameshi!" Kuwabara gasped. "I can't run that fast. Besides, shouldn't we be trying to find Hiei? Much as I hate to say it, but the runt could be some help."

"That shouldn't be necessary," Kurama stated.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Yusuke exclaimed.

"I'm only picking up the energies of low level demons. Easy enough to take down. We're actually quite lucky, today."

"Whaddya mean?"

"The park's been closed for a bit of construction, and it's late afternoon, almost sunset. There won't be many people around." The girl screamed a second time. "We should hurry."

They turned the corner and skidded to a halt. Kuwabara was still a block behind them. Two scraggly, red-skinned demons towered over a small figure on the ground. They had her pinned against a wall

"RAPID FIRE!" Yusuke shouted, and an energy blast hit both demons. Nothing was left of them. With a smug grin on his face, Yusuke said, "Well, that was easy. Hey, Kuwabara, you caught up yet?"

"Oh, shut it," Kuwabara panted.

"Hey, miss, you all right?" Yusuke looked over and was surprised by what he saw. On the ground was a small figure with aqua-green hair in a blue kimono.

"An ice maiden? What's one doing out here?" Kuwabara asked.

"How should I know?"

Kurama stepped over and knelt down, his hand extended to help pull her up. "It's alright. We're here to help." However, his actions gained the opposite reaction of what he was expecting. She had flinched at the sound of his voice and her midnight-blue eyes stared up fearfully. Bangs and two long locks of hair framed her face; she looked around seventeen years old. She tried to scramble away but hit the wall behind her. She began to tremble from head to foot. "Please," Kurama tried again. "We're not going to hurt you."

"Ya know," Kuwabara commented, "she looks kinda like Yukina."

The young ice maiden sat up, her fear gone. "Yukina! How do you know her? Is she alright? Where is she?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on there." Yusuke stopped her. "Just who the hell are you?"

"Please, tell me where she is!"

"Name first, missy."

"I don't have time for this. I have to find Yukina!" she cried out desperately. The ice maiden tried to get up, but instead, she let out a cry of pain and fell back on the ground. A deep gash ran diagonally up her calf.

"Jeez, no wonder you were on the ground."

Kurama bent down to inspect the wound. "I can treat it, but you won't be able to walk or put any weight on it for awhile." He pulled a small package out of his shirt. "May I ask your name?"

"Rei," she said hesitantly.

"A lovely name. I'm afraid this might sting a bit." Rei gasped as Kurama applied medicinal herbs and bandaged the leg. Kurama turned to Yusuke and Kuwabara, "Now, we'll have to find somewhere safe for her to stay."

"I could always take her to the shrine Yukina's staying at," Kuwabara volunteered.

Yusuke gave a nasty grin, "You just want an excuse to go visit her."

"Sh-shut up!" but his face was beet red.

"Sounds good to me," Yusuke agreed. "You carry her."

"What! C'mon, Urameshi."

"You carried Hiei when he passed out."

"Which is why it should be your turn to carry somebody! Hey, where you going, Kurama."

"I thought somebody should inform Reikai."

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense. Awp! Where d'ya think your going, Urameshi!"

Yusuke was already halfway down the block. "I'm going to the shrine. Now grab Rei and hurry up."

"Lazy, no good..." Kuwabara started muttering under his breath. He picked up Rei and piggybacked her. "C'mon," he said and hurried after Yusuke.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Reikai, Kurama and Botan stood in front of Koenma's desk. Stacks of paper were piled on the desk and Koenma's stamp seemed to be traveling at super speed.

"Uh... Koenma, sir," Botan hesitantly started.

"WHAT! What is it? Can't you see I'm busy?"

Kurama spared Botan the pain, "We've located another ice maiden in Ningenkai."

"So go rescue her!" Koenma answered distractedly. "And where's Jorge? JORGE!"

"That's not the case. We found her injured, attacked by two other demons."

Koenma finally gave his full attention to the pair, his stamp raised over the next paper. "What?"

"Yes," Botan broke in. "Her name is Rei. We don't have much about her on record, but apparently she was looking for Yukina." She flipped through a small notebook. "She asked several times about Yukina's whereabouts and her behavior seemed typical of an ice maiden. Shy, timid, wary of men..."

"Then Yukina must have been quite and exception of her kind," Kurama commented.

"Indeed."

"Enough chit-chat!" Koenma said irritably. "Where is she now?"

"Yusuke and Kuwabara are taking her to Yukina's shrine," Kurama answered.

"And what about her injuries?"

"I've treated them, but she won't be able to move on her own for at least a week."

"Well I'd say the situation has been handled well so far, but I want extra precautions taken. We don't want another Tarukane incident. I want at least one member of the HTF checking on them everyday. I'm not taking chances; two ice maidens is a tempting prize."

"Lord Koenma!" "Koenma, sir, we need these approved!" Five ogres laden with papers shoved their way through the door.

"Gah! Alright! Botan, get Kurama out of here. I've gotta get back to work. JORGE! Lazy, good-for-nothing...Ouch!

"Koenma, sir, are you alright?" Botan asked.

"I stamped my hand again." Botan and Kurama left Koenma screaming for Jorge and went through the portal to Ningenkai.


	2. Chapter 2

Bad me! Stop reading fanfiction and write your own, damn it! There's just too many other good writers out there. After this, it should be much easier. A chunk of the next chapter is already written and the next few chapters are outlined. Enjoy and please review!

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

---------------------------------------------

Yukina paused as she swept the grounds of the shrine. She took a deep breath of the fresh, mountain air, enjoying the peace and tranquility of the place she had come to call home. A gentle breeze caressed her face, bringing with it memories of when she had first moved into the small shrine.

She had wanted to give up; after years of living with Genkai, she had wanted to move closer to Kuwabara. However, Reikai still wanted her to remain more isolated, fearing another Tarukane incident. After months of searching, they had found nothing, and then, Kuwabara found the shrine. It was old, abandoned and in disrepair, but the grounds were beautiful. High in the mountains, it looked over Kuwabara's hometown but was far enough away that she was allowed to live there.

A smile tugged at her lips remembering all the problems they had fixing it. He had come everyday to help her clean out all the junk, and then they discovered they would need to fix the floor when he fell through it. She remembered how one of the walls almost collapsed when she touched it lightly. Then there was also the leaky roof they discovered one night when it rained. She couldn't help but laugh, remembering how they had run around all night placing cups, buckets, anything to catch the water.

"Yukina!" a familiar voice called out. "Hey, Yukina!"

"Kuwabara," she answered happily, running out to greet him. She saw him waving at her with a large, silly grin on his face. "And hello to you to, Yusuke."

"Man, I hardly recognize the place," Yusuke said. "Last time I came here, this place was a dump."

"Well, a lot can change in three months," she said, smiling, and noticed a small, blue head that popped out from behind Kuwabara. Shocked, she shouted, "Rei!"

Rei struggled to get down from Kuwabara back, hitting him on the head a few times on the way down. "Yukina, you're alright," she said relieved. She tried to walk towards her, but cried out in pain and collapsed, hand over her injured leg.

"Rei," Yukina said, confused and worried. "Rei, what happened?" She pulled back Rei's hand and saw the wound. "Oh, my... help me get her inside."

Yukina quickly pulled out a spare futon and set her healing powers to work, and although she could heal, she couldn't heal it all. A faint trace of the attacker's demonic aura still festered in the wound. She sat next to her friend, disappointed in herself.

"It's alright," Kuwabara said, placing a comforting hand on her back. "Kurama said none of her injuries are serious, and she'd be up walking again in a week. Plus, with your healing, I'll bet she's up in a few days!"

She gave a weak smile, "Thank you, Kazuma." His only response was to blush deeply and give a silly grin.

"Hey, how do you two know each other anyway?" Yusuke asked.

"Duh, Urameshi, you were there. We got the mission..."

"Not _you_ and Yukina, ya moron! Her and Yukina," he growled, pointing at Rei.

"That's just bad grammar."

"I don't need a Japanese lesson right now!"

"Well it's not like it'd hurt," Kuwabara retorted. The two boys butted heads, growling at each other.

"Sorry to interrupt the fun." Kurama chuckled as he walked in through the doorway.

"Hello, Kurama," Yukina beamed a greeting at him.

"So, how _do_ you and Rei know each other, Yukina?" Kurama asked, intrigued by their relationship.

"When I lived in Ice World, Rui took care of me when my mother died. Rei is her little sister and we've been best friends for as long as I can remember."

"So, you go see Koenma?" Yusuke asked Kurama, changing the subject.

Kurama sat down before answering. "Yes, he's concerned about the safety of our two koorime. He wants at least one of us to check on them daily."

"I-is that really necessary?" Rei asked, not pleased by the news.

"Yeah, I mean, didn't Genkai put a bunch of spells on the place?" Yusuke asked and turned to Yukina for an answer. She nodded.

"Huh, you just wanna get outta doing a mission, doncha?" Kuwabara said accusingly.

"I'm just saying, why waste time doing something pointless? They're already protected!"

Kuwabara ignored him and puffed out his chest. "No need to fear, Yukina. I, Kuwabara Kazuma, will be here to protect you." He lost the manly demeanor, replaced by the normal silly attitude he had whenever around Yukina. "Ha, I'll bet I can get up here everyday!" He muttered to himself, quickly reviewing his schedule for the week. Kuwabara's face fell as realization hit him. "No... wait..." His eyes darted back and forth as if reading something only he could see. "Aw, dammit!"

"What's wrong, Kazuma?" Yukina asked, worried by his sudden outburst.

"I can't make it on Thursday. I got three tests and a couple projects I need to turn in," he said unhappily. "I mean, who's gonna protect you while I'm gone!?"

"Hmm, let me think," Yusuke said, thoroughly peeved, "uhh, maybe us?"

"Like I can count on you!"

"What, I ain't strong enough!?" The boys butted heads again, ready to go at each other.

"Now, now, let's not start that again," Kurama said from the sidelines, not wanting to get caught up in one of their squabbles.

"Um," Rei said softly. Only Kurama and Yukina could really hear her. "Do you know... when I'll be able to return home?"

Kurama shook his head and replied, "I'm sorry, but Lord Koenma didn't say."

"Oh," and she bowed her head in sorrow.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be able to go home soon." Kurama stood up, "and speaking of home, I should get going. My mother will be worried."

Yusuke followed suit, "Yeah, I guess I better get going, too. Keiko'll throw a fit if I'm not back soon. C'mon, Kuwabara."

"That's alright, I should probably stay with Yukina just to make sure -GACK!"

Yusuke held him in a headlock, "Oh no you don't! You're s'posed to tutor me tonight, remember."

"C'mon, can't Kurama tutor you this time?"

"He's busy, now let's go," Yusuke commanded, dragging Kuwabara towards the door.

"It's not like it helps. There's no way you'll get your dumb butt accepted into any college. Besides, you got your Spirit Detective job back, what d'you need a better job for?" Yusuke just tightened his grip on Kuwabara's neck. "Gurf!- Later, Yukina. See ya tomorrow."

Yukina laughed as they left, but was cut off as Rei asked, "You don't really trust them do you? They're men."

"Of course I do. I'd trust them with my life."

---------------------------------------------

Hiei sat in a tree, contemplating what he had just seen through his jagan, particularly enjoying the scene where Kuwabara had been dragged out of the temple. It didn't surprise him when the kitsune walked up to his tree.

"What do you want, fox?"

"How much were you watching?" Hiei didn't respond; he had only seen the two idiots squabble and then the three of them leave.

"Then you should know that Koenma wants one of us to check on them everyday."

"Hn. I have no interest in doing another one of Koenma's pointless missions. The three of you can handle do it." He turned his head slightly, watching as Kurama walked away.

"Well then, you wouldn't want to know that Kuwabara can't check on her on Thursday," Kurama said before walking away. Hiei made a mental note.

---------------------------------------------

The days passed quickly at the shrine as Kuwabara and either Kurama or Yusuke came to visit everyday. They chatted, helped with chores, and Kurama continued to treat Rei's wound. By Tuesday she could stand, and by Wednesday, she was able to walk around the temple grounds. Even Botan popped in to tell them that Koenma would have a portal ready by the end of the week. However, the ice maiden remained timid and quiet around the men during their visits. Before they left on Wednesday, Kurama assured Yusuke and Kuwabara that he would be able to handle the trip by himself on Thursday, secretly trying to keep it open for Hiei; he knew the fire apparition wouldn't come any other way.

Thursday came and so did Hiei.

Yukina and Rei were doing the laundry, hanging the clean sheets outside to dry in the afternoon breeze. Hiei walked onto the grounds as Rei went inside to grab another basket of wet linens. Pushing aside the sheets as he walked through, he finally caught sight of Yukina.

"Hello, Hiei, I haven't seen you in a long time," she said, smiling at him. He didn't respond; he only walked closer. Yukina's mood saddened, "Hiei, I wanted to thank you for searching for my brother, even though..."

"Don't worry about it," he said, remembering that he had finally told her himself that her brother was dead.

Yukina placed a hand over her returned hiruseki stone, "No, I'm truly grateful. At least... I know now." As she said this Rei walked out and the two turned to look at her.

"Yukina, where should I..." Rei dropped the basket she had been holding, spilling the contents everywhere, eyes wide in fear. She had only been six at the time, but she immediately recognized Hiei as the Imiko, the child her older sister Rui had thrown off Ice World. Those scarlet eyes had haunted her dreams, dreams in which he enacted revenge as the elders prophesized. Drenched in a cold sweat, she tried to back away from the approaching fire demon, only to be stopped by the wall behind her.

Yukina stared at her friend, confused and worried. "Rei..." She slumped against the wall, heart pounding in her chest. "Rei, what's the matter?" Yukina knelt beside her, holding her shoulders.

"What's wrong with her?" Hiei asked, trying to act uninterested in the koorime's behavior.

"S-stay away from me!" Rei shouted hysterically. "Don't come any closer!"

Yukina shook her slightly. "Rei, Rei, what's wrong?"

"Stay away from me!"

"No one's going to hurt you, Rei. Snap out of it!"

"No, NO! Go away!" she continued, scrambling to get away through the solid wall behind her.

"Hn," Hiei grunted as if disgusted by the ice maiden cowering before him. "I only came to make sure you were still here. My job's done; I'm leaving," and he flitted away.

With Hiei's departure, Rei calmed down considerably, although she was still shaking violently. Yukina asked again, "Rei, what's wrong?"

"H- he's the Imiko, the forbidden child." Yukina's eyes widened as she realized what it meant. "He's your brother."

---------------------------------------------

Woohoo! Another chapter posted, and the stupid beginning is out of the way. Did I mention I hate writing beginnings? Sorry if some parts were a little choppy; I really wanted to get this chapter out of the way. A quick side note, this is the first story I've ever written where I didn't have the end figured out by the middle of the first chapter. It came somewhere around the middle of this one, but it's still vague and undefined versus the other stories I have. Most of those already have the last scene written.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm so sorry about the delay! I know I said I was going to be updating sooner and I was. I swear! I had planned to post it Nov. 6, but I still had a few paragraphs to go. I had to leave for Navy Boot Camp that night! It pissed me off the whole time I was there. I was so close! But hey, I'm back and all that's left is to post the next chapters. I hope you enjoy. This is probably one of the the most important chapters and contains the scene that started it all. Read and review and don't be afraid to criticize. I hope I haven't gone rusty since I've been gone.

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

---------------------------------------------

The rest of the day seemed to pass in a daze for Yukina, Rei's statement playing over again and again in her mind: "He's your brother." It was as if she couldn't comprehend the idea; it was too unreal. If he was her brother, why hadn't he told her? He'd had so many opportunities: at Tarukane's mansion, the Dark Tournament, even when she had asked him to search for himself. Why did he, instead, return her hiruseki stone, telling her that her brother was dead? What reason would he have to keep it a secret from her?

But at the same time, it made sense. They had the same crimson eyes, face shape, nose, ears, and similar height. It even explained his actions over the years. It was the reason he had come with Kazuma and Yusuke to save her from Tarukane. It was why he had pulled her out of the way of the falling rubble at the Tournament. It could even have been the reason he disliked Kazuma so much. Looking back, she should have seen it. Even Rui had said that her brother had a fiery aura, just like Hiei. Had she been so intent on finding a shadow, a phantom, a dream, that she had overlooked him?

She finally noticed night had fallen when the temperature dropped, a chill wind blowing her aqua locks into her face. There was one final thing she had to do, if nothing else than to clarify things for herself. She would have to speak with Hiei.

---------------------------------------------

The next day, Kuwabara and Kurama came to the shrine the next day before classes started. Kuwabara rushed up and clasped Yukina's hands, "I'm so sorry I couldn't come yesterday but with the tests and projects an' stuff..."

She smiled at his goofy apology. "It's alright, Kazuma."

"Are you sure? Cause you know I could always..."

"It's fine.

"Ok. But if there's anything I can do, ya just gotta ask."

"Actually," she said, and turned her head towards Kurama, "I wanted to know if I could speak with you, Kurama... alone."

"Of course."

Kuwabara noticed Yukina was nervousness and upset. Concerned he asked, "Hey, is everything alright?"

"It's nothing. Would you mind helping Rei weed the garden while we're gone."

"Sure." He watched as Yukina led the way into the forest, hoping Kurama would be able to help her with whatever was bothering her. _Maybe there are some problems only demons can understand._

---------------------------------------------

Yukina led Kurama deeper and deeper into the woods behind the shrine until they came to a small clearing. She turned and looked up to speak with him, but her head instantly dropped back down. She could no longer find the words to ask him.

"Yukina, are you sure you're alright?" Kurama asked, worried. He noticed how she twiddled her fingers, shifting her weight from foot to foot. She nodded, but said nothing. Softly, he asked, "What did you want to talk to me about?"

At first, he couldn't make out what she said, but she swallowed and continued more strongly, "I... I wanted... wondered... could you find... Hiei for me?"

"Did something happen?"

Yukina had already planned what she would say, "I wanted to apologize for the way Rei acted yesterday. She was frightened by him and was yelling. I just feel bad about what she did."

Something didn't seem right to Kurama. "I could always tell him for you, Yukina. It wasn't your fault," he replied, hoping to get the real reason.

"No, it's something I really need to do myself." Kurama was prepared to continue but noticed the look of determination in her eyes. He knew it would be pointless.

"Well, I'll do my best, but there's no guarantee he'll come," he said, trying one last time to get the answer, but to no avail.

"That's fine."

"What would be a good time?"

Yukina hadn't thought about that. She paused a moment, slightly confused and for some reason, embarrassed, before staring at the ground and answering, "It doesn't really matter."

"How about this evening?" Kurama asked. Yukina didn't look up or speak; she just nodded. "Alright. Expect him sometime after sundown. I doubt he'll come any earlier," he answered, half joking. Once again, Yukina only nodded. "Well, why don't we head back. I'm sure Kuwabara's already missing you, and I should apply another herbal patch to Rei's wound." She obediently followed as he led them out of the forest.

"Thank you."

---------------------------------------------

Kurama came to a stop under one of many trees. Looking up, the small black shape was barely discernable, hidden behind a curtain of thick leaves. "Hiei..."

"I already know," he answered, cutting Kurama off.

"Then will you be going over to the shrine?"

"I don't see why I should."

"Not even to console Yukina?"

"Hn."

"Well then, do you mind explaining Rei's little 'outburst'?"

"..."

"From what I heard, she was terrified by just your presence."

"Why wouldn't she? Where we're from, I was something to be feared, even as an infant." Kurama chuckled softly. "What's so funny?"

"I don't think I've ever heard you speak so much about your past."

"And you won't be hearing any more, fox boy."

"Have it your way, but you really should go. Yukina's quite upset," and Kurama left, leaving Hiei staring into space in the tree branches.

---------------------------------------------

_What if he never told me because he doesn't like me?_ Yukina paced outside the shrine, at the same time wishing Hiei would and wouldn't come. She watched as the last of the vibrant hues of the sunset faded into gray, and then a deep blue. It was a clear night with the stars shining vibrantly, but she paid no attention to them.

_Does he think I'm weak? Maybe I am. It seems like I always need rescuing or protecting. Does he hate me for it?_ She was so scared as she waited for him to come; now, she almost regretted it. _What if he doesn't come? He never told me about our relationship for years. Maybe he just doesn't want to be with me_. However, she was instantly calmed when she saw the fire demon walk onto the grounds.

He stopped at the courtyard, looking annoyed as she walked out to meet him. He looked annoyed, wanting to end this as soon as possible.

He started before she could say anything, "There's no need to be sorry. I don't care what your so-called 'friend' thinks of me," he spat out.

"It's not just that," she said, and trailed off, not knowing where to start.

"Then what?"

"Well, it's just... I just..." she started, unable to find the words.

Hiei looked away, "If you can't even figure out what you want to say, I'm leaving."

"Hiei," she walked toward him, and before he could act, grabbed him around the waist and buried her face in his chest. "You are my brother, aren't you," she asked without expecting an answer. She pulled herself closer to her brother, "I can tell."

Hiei was too shocked to speak or act. He could only stand there, dumbfounded, with his arms out at his sides. Yukina's words seemed so sad; he feared she would shatter if he returned her embrace. The only reply he could manage was a weak "Yukina."

Without warning, Yukina pulled herself out of Hiei's shirt and shouted, "Why?! Why didn't you tell me? I've been searching for you this whole time and you've been right in front of me. Why didn't you tell me?" Yukina's pleading eyes searched his face, begging for the reason he had kept himself hidden all those years. A single tear welled up and gracefully rolled down Yukina's pained face. The gleaming crystal fell to the ground and landed with a soft clink.

Hiei freed himself from his sister's grasp and took a few unsteady steps back, unsure how to handle her reaction. Quietly, he said, "You didn't need to know."

"What are you saying?"

Hiei's hand shot out to Yukina's shoulder, stopping her as she tried to come closer. He turned his head, unable to look her in the eyes. "I..."

"Yukina!" Rei shot forward and slapped Hiei across the face; both he and Yukina stood stunned. Rei stood, arms outstretched, shielding Yukina from her brother. Shaking, she shouted, voice full of fear as well as determination to defend her friend, "Leave her alone! Get out of here!"

Hiei turned his back to the two ice maidens, "Don't have to tell me twice." Grateful for the excuse to leave, he disappeared into the surrounding forest.

Yukina snapped back to her senses and shouted out after him, "No, wait!" She reached out and started to follow, but Rei grabbed her. Yukina struggled against her, wanting to reach her brother. "Rei, what did you do? That's my brother!"

Still struggling to hold her, Rei answered, "Forget him. He's the Imiko, the forbidden child. He can only cause you pain."

"He's my brother!" Yukina said, continuing to struggle. "My brother!" He strength left her, and she fell to her knees. Rei knelt by her, cradling her in her arms as Yukina began to sob. "My brother..."

"Shh," she said gently, stroking her hair, "it's alright. This is for the best."

---------------------------------------------

I hope you enjoyed it! The final scene where Yukina confronts Hiei was the first scene that came to me. I woke up at 1 am, thought of it, and scribbled it down as fast as I could before I forgot it. On another note, this is the only story I've ever come up with where I hate my original character. I hates her wit' a passion! I hope you do too for what she did.


End file.
